


Demons And Deals

by 0k_but_HAMILTON



Category: Original Work
Genre: Blood and Violence, Character Death, Deals with demons aren't a good idea, Demons, Good Demons, It's confusing for me too, It's hard to tell with them, Unless you're smarter than the demon, idk - Freeform, possibly, they're both bad and good
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-07
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:40:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27946187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/0k_but_HAMILTON/pseuds/0k_but_HAMILTON
Summary: I have nothing to say.I wrote a thing. I guess.I'm very proud of my children (the OCs), and less proud of the quality of the writing. Much less proud.I'd just like to say that I take absolutely no responsibility for the stupid things any of my OCs may or may not do. It was their decision, not mine.
Relationships: I'll figure it out eventually - Relationship





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, here we go.
> 
> I should probably list the characters.
> 
> Nine is the main character. He's a demon, predictably.
> 
> King Asher Darren is an asshole. I know he's my OC and I'm supposed to care about him, but it's the truth. He's a horrible person, and he's annoyingly smart. And cunning.
> 
> Alder Wolf will show up later, but he's a sweet boy (In this story, in other stories I've written he's a back-stabbing little coward. But in this one he's nice. Which means something bad will probably happen to him).

Nothingness.

Emptiness.

A void.

There is nothing left here.

Nothing but his consciousness and memories.

And insanity.

Wouldn’t you have gone insane, too?

After centuries locked away?

Maybe he was a little bit insane already.

But it had served him well over the years.

Until it hadn’t.

Until he’d been forced into this eternal prison. ...Which wasn’t quite eternal.

If he’d existed beyond his shattered consciousness, he would have smiled.

He’d seen this coming, in some small way.

He hadn’t thought it would happen, but he’d prepared.

Not enough to escape this fate, but enough to make a small change.

An important one.

Distantly he heard chanting.

He couldn’t quite make out the words, but it didn’t matter. He knew them by heart.

The end of the chant came into focus.

“-Arise, demon, and do your master’s bidding.”

He mentally scowled. He hadn’t written that part. He followed no master.

Normally.

The void disappeared and suddenly he was standing in a castle courtyard.

There were three people standing in front of him, and several others in the background, but he ignored them in favor of looking around.

A large castle, made of stone and wood and metal in a familiar fashion.

Maybe it hadn’t been that long since he’d last been called then. Half a century maybe? Two centuries?

Long enough for a human, but a blink to him. Especially while in that prison.

He focused on the people in front of him.

A man with black hair and brown eyes. Two other men, one blond, the other brown-haired.

But he could tell they weren’t important.

The black-haired man, he was the leader here.

He was the only one who appeared unafraid.

“Nine, is it?” the black-haired man said. “A strange name.”

Nine stretched his white, black and red wings. Then nodded. “The usual deal?” he asked.

Nine could understand the fear of the others, they had heard stories about him, no doubt.

Besides that, Nine didn’t exactly look human.

Yes, he stood on two legs and had two arms and hands and five fingers.

But there the similarities ended.

Sure, his facial features were mostly human, if a human had pearly white skin, needle sharp teeth, and black and red scales scattered over their foreheads.

That combined with his pitch black eyes, the only other color being the silver pupils.

And, of course, the fact that he had dagger-like black claws, a snake-like white black and red tail, and dragon-like wings of the same colors.

And that, despite the fact that he appeared to be no more than twenty, his hair was a blinding snow white with streaks of blood red.

Some said the red was from the blood of his enemies.

He would neither confirm nor deny.

He didn't look human because he wasn’t human. He was a demon prince. Or had been, before he and his people were cast out of the human realm and into their separate prisons.

“The usual deal being you kill someone, and I let you remain in this realm for as long as necessary?” the black-haired man raised an eyebrow. ‘Necessary’ being until the job was completed. Okay, so he hadn’t really thought this would happen and had only taken a few precautionary measures. Which sucked.

“You’ve done your research, I see.” Nine flashed a feral grin.

“I have.” The black-haired man said. “But not that deal, I have a different proposal.”

“Oh?” Nine tilted his head. “Do tell.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me: *Literally says that Nine is insane*
> 
> Also Me: *Decides to ignore that and make him your typical cold-blooded killer for hire sort*
> 
> I promise I'll try to make him more insane.


	2. Alder

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Extreme violence and blood.  
> If that isn't something you want to read, I'll summarize the chapter in the end notes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize in advance.

Alder looked over his shoulder for the twentieth time since leaving his small room in the servants’ quarters.

Those… _creatures_ that King Asher had called up would be a problem for the rebellion, this was information that he needed to get to them right away.

And yes, he’d said ‘creatures’ plural. Besides the original one, Nine, the King had called a second one, this one normal-looking from the waist up, other than some scales along its back and its black eyes.

But below the waist the creature was a huge black and red snake.

Then, as though his thoughts had called it up, the snake-like creature loomed out of the shadows.

This close, Alder could see details he’d missed before, like the reddish tint to the creature’s black hair, darker lines, like tattoos, on the creature’s already dark skin, and that the pitch black of its eyes wasn’t all black, there were hints of blue, and slit-like red pupils that he hadn’t seen from the distance he’d kept in the courtyard.

“Hello,” the creature said.

“Oh, er, hi.” Alder gulped nervously.

“I wassss wondering,” the creature glided closer. “If you could show usss around. I mean, it’sss a fairly big castle, and I imagine you know it rather well, living here and all.”

Alder absolutely did _not_ want to do that, but he had no idea how to refuse. Come on, how do you say ‘no’ to a demon who could kill you as easily as breathing? 

Wait…

“Us?” he asked.

“Ussss? No, I meant ‘me.’” the demon said. “If you could show _me_ around.”

Alder glanced around. “Where’s your friend?”

“Friend?” 

“The other one.” Alder clarified.

He heard a sound behind him, and jumped, his nerves getting the better of him.

“Heh.” a voice came behind him. “Right here.”

Alder spun around just as a tremendous force crashed into him and pinned him to the wall.

His breath rushed out of him at the impact.

The other demon, with wings and claws and black and silver eyes, smiled at him. “We were just about to go looking for you, little one,” it said. “I thank you for coming to us instead.”

Alder took an unsteady breath. “Wh-what do you mean?” he asked, his voice coming out as more of a squeak.

The demon huffed. “Don’t play dumb. We know you’re a spy for the rebellion, why do you think your dear king called us?”

No. No, the king couldn’t know about that, there was no way, he’d been so careful.

“I want you to know it's nothing personal,” the creature said, and Alder saw a knife in the hand that wasn’t pinning him to the wall, and _where did it get a knife-_ “But a deal’s a deal.” the creature shrugged as it raised the knife.

Alder felt cold metal against the soft skin of his neck, and then there was pain.

His vision came back into focus after a few seconds as the demon stepped back and let him slide down the wall to his knees.

Wait. What was the demon doing there? Why did it have a knife, and why was the knife so bloody? His throat hurt.

He tentatively reached up with his left hand, and felt a more intense flash of pain when it touched his neck. It came away bloody.

Right. The demon had slit his throat. Why had he forgotten that? It seemed important enough to remember.

He tried to take a breath and choked on metallic-tasting blood.

He felt a flash of panic as his vision dimmed.

He couldn’t breathe. Couldn’t breathe. Couldn’t breathe couldn’t breathe _couldn’tbreathecouldn’tbreathe_ and he was bleeding out and he was dying and he _couldn’t stop it-_

He felt a sudden sense of calm. Yes, he was dying, but if he couldn’t do anything about it, why panic?

He looked up as his vision grew darker and met the demon’s gaze. It looked… almost curious. The other demon, the snake-like one, was looking away.

The last thought he had before everything went black was, _the rebellion will never get my message._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'M SORRY
> 
> Summary: Alder is a spy for the rebellion (Which exists because King Asher is an asshole and a terrible king), and the King found out and so Nine and the other demon (Because there's another demon who the king called after Nine, his name is Sly and he's like a centaur, but instead of a horse he's a snake. Look up pictures of a naga) killed him. But mostly Nine.
> 
> (Remember when I said I was gonna make Nine more insane, yeah, I tried. I may or may not have succeeded)


	3. Sly

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> From the second demon's POV.  
> Sly, unlike Nine, is actually a vaguely-possibly good person (...or demon, whatever).

Sly glanced at the boy’s body and looked away quickly. He’d never been particularly averse to bloodshed, but this… the kid couldn’t have been over seventeen, and Sly had had no quarrel with him. Neither had Nine. But they’d killed him anyway, why? Because some human king wanted them to. Since when did demons follow orders from humans?

He wouldn’t take up the matter with the former Prince though, Nine wasn’t someone you wanted to anger.

“There are… cleaner wayssss to kill,” he ventured after a minute.

Nine ignored him in favor of studying the boy.

Nine tilted his head. “Humans die very quickly, don’t they?”

“You’d die fassst too, if sssssomeone ripped your throat open.” Sly pointed out.

“Would I?” Nine hummed. “Perhaps, but they’d have to get close enough first.” He smiled. “And I highly doubt that’ll happen.”

“Do you think it’ssss sstrange, that the human king wanted usss to kill a mere boy?” Sly asked. “He could have ordered a guard to do it, or done it himself.”

“He may not trust his guards to go through with it,” Nine reasoned. “And he knew we’d have no qualms about the matter.”

Sly was silent. 

Nine finally looked away from the boy and shot Sly a glance that would have frozen a wildfire. “Do we?” he asked levelly, the only thing betraying his calm mask was the danger in his eyes.

“Of coursse not.” Sly finally answered, looking away.

Nine smiled, though it didn’t reach his eyes. It rarely did. “Good.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nine is one of my favorites, but he's awful.


End file.
